Thunder Gods
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Concours SPPS "Past Story" : Recueil d'OS (ou fic à chapitre, ça dépend du point de vue) centré sur le passé des membres du Raijunshuu j'ai nommé : Freed, Bixlow et Evergreen. Classé T pour un vocabulaire coloré mais pas trop et éventuellement de la violence dans les prochains chapitres.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Ce texte est le premier chapitre de ma fiction ou plutôt, le premier OS de mon recueil sur le Raijinshuu à l'occasion du concours de la SPPS "Past Story" (pour plus d'information rendez-vous sur le forum de la SPPS : spps . forumactif t40-concours-numero-1-past-story sans les espaces). Ce texte est centré sur le seul élément féminin de l'équipe, j'ai nommé Evergreen. Le recueil vous l'aurez compris se centre sur l'unité Raijin et plus précisément sur le tumultueux passé de ces membres. J'ai décidé de fragmenter mon texte d'origine en plusieurs petits bouts pour éviter de vous livrer 20k à lire d'un coup (je n'ai pas dit qu'il faisait 20k en tout, je l'ai juste sous-entendu huhu). Vous avez là l'enfance d'Evergreen avant même d'avoir rencontrer Laxus. Pour information, tout le recueil sera rédigé à la troisième personne et au passé (si, si, je me discipline) et l'histoire se déroulera après leur retour de l'île Tenrou en X791. Leur passé sera révélé par le biais de flash-backs et de discussions. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture o/

* * *

Bon sang ce qu'elle détestait pleurer.

Certains disent que c'est bon de se laisser aller, d'ouvrir les vannes et de sentir les larmes couler le long de ses joues, comme si les sanglots permettaient d'évacuer la douleur. Putain, quelle farce. Pleurer ne vous aide pas à aller mieux, ça vous fatigue juste trop pour aller mal.

Non, elle n'aimait pas pleurer. L'eau dans ses yeux qui brouille sa vue, la forçant à retirer ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. Ce souffle coupé, cette gorge serrée par les sanglots... On parle du poids du chagrin, mais la poigne qu'il exerce sur les poumons est bien plus menaçante. C'est comme si quelqu'un vous étouffait, vous vous sentez frôler l'inconscience, à deux doigts de sombrer dans le noir total tandis que l'on vous assassine. Mais non, la mort ou le sommeil seraient trop beau, le chagrin n'est pas suffisant en soi pour finir le travail proprement, il vous laisse juste sous le choc et incapable de reprendre votre souffle.

Et puis, d'un point de vue purement esthétique, s'il vous plaît. Pleurer quoi. De loin, Evergreen pouvait comprendre que la vision d'une frêle silhouette repliée sur elle-même secouée de sanglots puisse toucher l'âme d'un poète, atteindre la note romantique ensevelit en chacun. Mais de près, ça non. Les yeux rougis, le nez qui coule, le teint brouillé… Et même après les sanglots, rien n'est plus repoussant qu'un visage strié de larmes sèches. A son goût tout du moins.

Elle n'aimait pas pleurer. On ne peut pas tout aimer dans la vie. Mais on n'a pas toujours le choix non plus.

Déjà des signes précurseurs, sortes de symptômes pour le mal qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête comme un ultimatum. Une gorge qui se serre. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, elle avait toujours lu cette expression dans les contes et fables des livres de son enfance sans réaliser ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Sans vraiment connaître la sensation d'étranglement, de désespoir. La douleur en devient physique, presque mécanique, c'est le corps qui enclenche la procédure d'urgence. Comme si avoir mal au cœur ne suffisait pas, il fallait suffoquer en prime.

Et puis ses yeux la piquaient. Elle s'efforçait de battre des paupières, de ravaler ses larmes. Elle prenait de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Mais reprendre le contrôle de son corps n'est pas aussi simple que ça, cela se saurait si tel était le cas.

Au moment où elle pensait avoir réussi à vaincre les larmes, tout s'écroula. Elle avait l'impression qu'une vague gigantesque venait de déferler dans sa poitrine, saccageant et emportant tout sur son passage. Les larmes ne coulaient pas encore mais elle n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien, et encore moins de s'accrocher à ce qu'il lui restait de fierté.

Ses épaules qui s'agitent malgré elle. Ses yeux qui la brûlent. Et la première larme.

Joue droite. Elle l'a laissa couler. Après tout, elle avait gagné la bataille cette fichue goutte d'eau salée, elle avait donc le droit de partir à la conquête du visage de la fée. La deuxième n'a pas eu cette chance, Evergreen reprenant ses esprits l'écrasa impitoyablement. Elle fit de même avec les suivantes, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses lunettes. Elle ne voulait pas déposer les armes. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à abandonner facilement.

Pour sa défense, elle n'a jamais été du genre à pleurer non plus. Au-delà de sa répulsion pour l'action même et le contrôle quasi-parfait qu'elle exerçait – ou pensait exercer – sur ses émotions, il y avait sa fierté. Elle avait décidé que pleurer était dégradant, elle ne devait donc pas s'y abaisser.

Elle s'était retenue de pleurer par de nombreuses occasions. Elle avait changé sa tristesse en rage, en détermination. Elle avait relevé le menton face à l'injustice et grincer des dents avec un air décidé. Elle n'avait même pas versé une larme lorsque Laxus avait été banni de la guilde. Elle avait réussi à lutter contre les sanglots qui la menaçaient et ravalé sa salive. Elle avait changé sa détresse en espoir. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Parce que c'était Laxus.

Mais il y a des batailles perdues d'avance et celle-ci en était.

Elle était au moins heureuse que Fried et Bixlow l'ait laissée seule. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, mais le faire en public rendait la chose cent fois pire.

Evergreen ne supportait pas que l'on la prenne dans ses bras durant ces moments de faiblesses. Comme si les larmes mettaient brutalement sa peau à vif et que le moindre contact engendrait une sensation de brûlure insupportable chez elle. Elle se retenait toujours de juste de ruer violemment, comme un animal sauvage acculé, de se débattre et de lutter en hurlant de rage lorsque quelqu'un voulais essuyer ses larmes. Tandis qu'elle s'astreignait à une immobilité totale en espérant que l'importun se lasserait, une voix hurlait en elle. « Allez-vous chercher un autre cœur à réconforter charognards ! Ce chagrin il est à moi, je l'ai gagné. Je ne partagerais pas, il est pour moi toute seule, laissez-moi… laissez-moi… ! »

A quoi servent quelques bonnes paroles, des condoléances à la sincérité factice ? A part à décharger la conscience de leurs auteurs et nous emplir d'une solitude encore plus grande ? D'un vide encore plus douloureux ? Les mots étaient inutiles face à la mort. Risibles même.

Cela faisait quatre ans que le Raijunshu existait. Quatre année sans qu'il ne se soit passé un jour sans Freed ou Bixlow à ses côtés. Mais pourtant, elle aurait préféré crever étouffée par ses larmes ravalées que de pleurer devant eux. Et ils le savaient. C'est pourquoi ils étaient sortis en fermant la porte après eux. Quelque part au fond, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Ils la connaissaient si bien…

Putain.

Evergreen n'aimait pas jurer. Cela manquait crucialement d'élégance et si elle tolérait que ses coéquipiers – enfin, surtout Bixlow – le fasse, cela n'en faisait pas une de ses habitudes. Mais il n'y avait plus de mots qui lui soient suffisants à cet instant présent.

Les larmes coulaient librement et elle gardait les yeux fermés, toujours sans avoir retiré ses lunettes. Morte, morte. Partie, partie. On lui avait dit un jour que tout foutait le camp, que rien ne durait. Elle le savait, on ne la prenait pas en traître. Elle le savait que chacun était destiné à mourir un jour. Mais pas _elle_. Pas comme ça. Pas à ce moment-là.

Chaque survivant de l'équipe Tenrou faisait face à ses propres difficultés. Loyer à payer, écart d'âge creusé, guilde déclassée au dernier rang de tout Fiore… Elle avait mis un mois avant de se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'un vide de sept ans pouvait impliquer pour elle.

Bixlow n'avait plus de famille. Freed ne parlait plus à la sienne. Elle n'en avait jamais eu à proprement parlé mais il y avait _quelqu'un_. Et cette personne était allongée là sur ce lit, le teint grisâtre et la mine défaite. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas recourbées dans un sourire mais Evergreen savait – voyait – que la vieille dame souriait. Avec ses yeux. Comme elle le lui avait appris. Presque comme si elle était contente de la voir enfin, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre plus longtemps pour mourir.

Il n'y avait pas un son, les pleurs qui l'agitaient avaient au moins la décence d'être silencieux. Et lentement, très lentement, la petite flamme vacillante derrière les iris bleus de la vieille dame s'éteint. Et le sourire était parti.

Evergreen déglutit. Cette forme allongée… n'était pas la personne à qui elle était venue rendre visite. Ma-Tamdy était une femme soignée et dynamique qui malgré son grand âge était toujours pleine de vigueur. La vie qu'il n'y avait plus derrière ces yeux… Ce corps n'était plus rien sans la femme qui l'avait élevé à l'intérieur.

D'une main tremblante elle souleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes et essayer de les contenir. Elle se souvenait de lorsque la vieille dame l'avait recueillie, la prenant sous son aile malgré la désapprobation des villageois.

Evergreen était une orpheline, d'ordinaire les gens de la ville se seraient montrés tendres avec elle et l'aurait aidé à survivre, mais sa magie était apparue très tôt. Les magies en rapport avec les yeux se développaient durant l'enfance chez leurs porteurs et ne s'apprenaient que rarement, tenant plus du don inné que du fruit d'un long entraînement. Dans le cas de nombreux utilisateurs, ce don inné s'avérait souvent être une malédiction. C'était celui d'Evergreen.

Une telle habilité n'est pas livrée avec un mode d'emploi et encore moins un bouton ON/OFF. Encore aujourd'hui, après avoir battu la semelle pendant près d'une dizaine d'années dans tout Fiore en tant que Mage elle ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur sa magie.

Il y avait eu des accidents. Très vite elle s'était astreinte à porter des lunettes afin de protéger son entourage mais cela n'avait pas empêché celui-ci de s'amenuiser. Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat la surnommaient la Gorgone, les filles lui tiraient les cheveux en persiflant, la traitant de monstre avant de fuir en courant de peur d'être changées en pierre.

Ma-Tamdy ne voulait pas adopter d'enfant. Evergreen ne voulait pas être adoptée. Et pourtant, lorsque ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrées – ou plutôt percutées au détour d'un couloir de l'orphelinat, alors que la femme accompagnait un couple d'amis et que l'enfant fuyait ses persécuteurs – une sorte de lien s'était créé. Ma-Tamdy s'était identifié dans cette gamine à l'aspect échevelé et pendant un court instant avait été submergé par des souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Lorsqu'elle avait repris contenance elle s'était bornée à une sèche remarque sur l'apparence négligée de la gamine.

S'il y avait quelque chose à dire sur la vieille dame, c'est bien qu'elle était exigeante, aussi bien avec elle-même qu'avec les autres. Toujours tirée à quatre épingles et suivant des principes de vie extrêmement étriqués. Evergreen ne savait pas beaucoup de chose sur sa tutrice à la réflexion, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été mage de carrière avant de prendre sa retraite et vivait aujourd'hui dans une petite maison coquette en centre-ville à côté de la grande bibliothèque de la ville de Kunugi. A l'occasion Ma-Tamdy donnait un coup de main là-bas, en connaissant la plupart des employés.

Elle l'avait recueilli chez elle, pas comme on prend un chaton abandonné sous son manteau mais plutôt comme on prend quelqu'un en auto-stop. « Je sais que tu peux y arriver par tes propres moyens. Mais je suis là quand même, et je t'aiderais. » C'est ce qu'elle semblait dire en lui donnant des leçons d'histoire et de mathématiques, lui enseignant de mémoire les différents langues qu'elle avait appris durant ses propres aventures.

Elle était restée avec Ma-Tamdy durant six ans et pas une fois elle ne l'avait vu sourire. Du moins, pas comme lorsque l'on a l'habitude de voir les gens sourire. La vieille dame avait un sourire particulier, elle ne relevait pas le coin des lèvres. Elle souriait avec les yeux pendant que toute la partie inférieure de son visage restait impassible. Evergreen savait au fond que Ma-Tamdy devait s'efforcer de ne pas sourire du tout mais qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se contrôler. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux pétillaient à chaque fois, trahissant son humeur.

Sourire avec les yeux. Si Ma-Tamdy arrivait à faire ça, alors Evergreen pouvait bien pleurer sans les larmes non ?

Les yeux de Ma-Tamdy ne pétilleront plus jamais dans un de ces sourires retenus. Et les larmes coulent. Evergreen pencha sa tête en arrière et essaya de recommencer à respirer normalement. Parce qu'elle était encore vivante elle. Parce que la vie continuait. Et parce que si elle restait plantée là à pleurer sur un cadavre Ma-Tamdy était chiche de revenir d'entre les morts pour lui botter les fesses.

La vieille dame l'avait toujours poussé à aller au bout de ses rêves. La détermination de la vieille dame qui avait été son modèle, le moule dans lequel elle s'était forgée pour la plus grande partie était l'une de ses caractéristiques principales. Ne jamais abandonner. Prendre des voies détourner s'il le fallait mais parvenir aux objectifs que l'on s'est fixé. Au début, Evergreen avait eu du mal avec ça. Elle n'avait pas de rêves. Ou plutôt, elle ne s'autorisait pas à rêver.

Et puis un jour Ma-Tamdy lui avait fait un compliment. Cela faisait huit mois que la petite fille vivait avec elle et si l'action même de lui faire des louanges n'étaient pas exceptionnelle en soit, cela restait quelque chose d'assez rare. D'ordinaire c'était plutôt ses actions et son sérieux qui étaient mis à l'honneur. Mais ce jour-là Ma-Tamdy lui avait dit quelque chose de totalement différent.

« - Tu as de jolis cheveux Evergreen. »

La petite fille qui était en train de se brosser les cheveux devant l'unique miroir de la demeure s'étrangla. Après s'être remise de son choc sous le regard amusé et surpris de la dame elle avait répliqué à mi-voix :

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« - Pardon je n'ai rien entendu ? Une demoiselle bien élevée ne marmonne pas dans sa barb… »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

S'exclama Evergreen, criant presque et lui coupant la parole. Ma-Tamdy était surprise. En temps normal elle l'aurait réprimandé pour son impolitesse, mais elle était prise de court.

« - Je… ne… suis… pas… jolie. »

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé avec véhémence. La petite fille aux cheveux châtains regardait sa tutrice avec un air trahi. Comme si en lui faisant un tel compliment elle avait essayé de lui mentir. Comprenant le problème Ma-Tamdy avait claqué la langue avec agacement.

« - Une demoiselle bien élevée sait accepter un compliment lorsqu'on lui en fait un. »

« - Même s'il n'est pas sincère ? »

Riposta-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière ses lunettes. C'était la première fois qu'elles se disputaient, qu'Evergreen trouvait quelque chose à redire et faisait preuve d'un accès de rébellion envers la vieille dame.

« - Tu remets en cause ma sincérité ? Evergreen, je ne me fatiguerais pas à te complimenter pour te faire plaisir. Je ne dis les choses que si je les pense réellement. »

Plus calme mais néanmoins encore sur la défensive la petite secoua légèrement de la tête.

« - Dans ce cas… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas de jolis cheveux. Je ne suis pas jolie. »

Ma-Tamdy fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

« - Comment cela ? »

Evergreen regardait ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. C'était évident après tout, non ? Quel plaisir prenait Ma-Tamdy à la torturer ainsi ? Tout le monde savait qu'elle était laide et personne ne s'était gêné jusque-là pour le lui faire remarquer. Ma la vieille dame attendait une réponse aussi avec une profonde inspiration elle commença à expliquer avec un air hésitant :

« - Les filles à l'orphelinat… Elles avaient de jolis cheveux brillants. Et elle ne portait pas de lunettes. Moi je serais obligée d'en porter toute ma vie. On dit que ma magie est la même que celle de la Gorgone, vous savez la femme qui avait des serpents sur la tête à la place de ses cheveux. J'ai peur qu'un jour moi aussi je me retrouve avec des serpents sur la tête. »

Ma-Tamdy la considéra d'un air grave et pendant un moment Evergreen se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû passer cette peur sous silence, si la vielle dame n'allait pas la mettre à la porte maintenant, si elle n'allait pas être forcée à retourner à l'orphelinat. Elle déglutit. _Tout mais pas ça_.

« - Une Gorgone c'est ça ? »

Demanda la femme aux cheveux gris avant de soupirer entre ses dents et de se pencher pour que ses yeux soient à la hauteur de ceux d'Evergreen.

« - Pour ton information c'est tout à fait ridicule. Certes cela t'oblige à porter des lunettes mais qui a dit que celle-ci allait à l'encontre de l'élégance ? A mon goût c'est plutôt le contraire. Tu as des cheveux de princesse Evergreen, pas de monstre de mythes anciens. Ils sont longs et soyeux, il n'y a vraiment rien à redire. La plupart des gamines de ton âge là-bas avant les cheveux _gras_ et si c'est ça que tu appelles _brillants_, toute ton éducation capillaire est à refaire mon enfant. »

Sur ces mots elle s'autorisa à lui faire un clin d'œil qui passa inaperçu. Evergreen n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de sa tutrice. Celle-ci lui releva le menton, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Tu n'as rien d'une Gorgone. Evergreen c'est un prénom de fée, pas de monstre. »

Timidement la petite fille avait hoché la tête. Bien sûr tout ne s'était pas fait en une seule conversation, il avait fallu des années pour qu'elle récupère un semblant de confiance en soi. Plus tard après cet après-midi, il était arrivé à Ma-Tamdy de la surnommer affectueusement « petite fée ». Et petit à petit Evergreen avait trouvé son rêve. Celui pour lequel elle se battrait toute sa vie. Elle avait décidé quel genre de personne elle voulait être. Une fée, rien que ça.

Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda en dernière fois la vieille dame. D'après le médecin elle avait eu de nombreux problèmes de santé ces dernières années. Mais elle avait serré les dents et enduré tous les traitements, malgré les recommandations de l'équipe médicale. « Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec la vie. Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de me voir sourire une dernière fois et je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'elle ne sera pas là. » Ils lui avaient dit que les mages de Fairy Tail avait disparus. Qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait répondu qu'ils devraient lui amener son corps pour qu'elle les croit.

Vieille bourrique, pensa-t-elle affectueusement avant de lui fermer les yeux, baissant ses paupières en même temps. Elle respira. Elle entendait son propre cœur battre. « Je vais ouvrir les yeux. Je vais ouvrir les yeux sur un monde sans toi. Tu me tiens la main ? Non bien sur tu ne peux pas. Je sais, je sais je suis une grande fille. Allez, à trois j'ouvre les yeux… un… deux… »

Et trois.


End file.
